


Treating A Wound

by GnohomasWitness



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnohomasWitness/pseuds/GnohomasWitness
Summary: Sir Vyvin is injured during a tournament and his Squire helps treat his wounds. Perhaps he's getting too old to be doing this sort of thing. This was a response to an ask on my tumblr from a while back.





	Treating A Wound

"Hold still, Master.” Squire Asrol said as he held Sir Vyvin’s twisted arm in his hands.

"Bastard got me good, I’m getting too old for these tournaments.” Sir Vyvin grunted through his teeth. He was biting hard on the piece of wood his squire had stuck in his mouth.

“Don’t talk like that, Master” Asrol frowned. “Now keep your back straight.”

Sir Vyvin did as instructed and the squire firmly grasped his master’s bicep and forearm. Asrol stared into Sir Vyvin’s blue eye. Sir Vyvin looked right back, brave and stern as ever. Taking a deep breath, Asrol wrenched Vyvin’s arm. Sir Vyvin roared and bit down hard on the wood in his mouth as the squire popped his arm back into place.

“How’s that?” Asrol asked, holding his master’s arm as he reached for the sling.

“Nothing I can’t handle” Replied Sir Vyvin. “Thank you Asrol.”

Asrol sighed as he placed the sling around his master’s neck and arm. Vyvin was putting on a tough show, but Asrol could tell that his master was in great pain. Not from the dislocated elbow mind you, Vyvin had been through much worse than this. Asrol could see through Sir Vyvin’s stoic exterior. He saw the sadness in Sir Vyvin’s eye, the sadness and frustration as the passage of time. After years of training and abuse, his body, born and bred to be the ultimate warrior was failing him.

“I’m sure you’ll win the next tournament, sir.” The squire said encouragingly.

Sir Vyvin looked dolefully at his suit of armour laying dead in the corner. Its shoulders and knees that had been sparkling and clean that morning were now scratched and covered in dirt. Asrol looked back at the armour too. The right elbow was disturbingly bent out of shape. It had been hell to get his master out of it.

Sir Vyvin took the wood from his mouth. There were deep bite marks on both sides.

“I think this is my last tournament.” He sighed, turning back to his squire.

“No!” Asrol protested. “It’s not that bad an injury, you’ll be fully healed by next year no doubt!”

“And another year older.” Sir Vyvin muttered. “I believe my combat days are behind me now.”

Asrol looked down.

“Maybe in my youth I’d have been able to beat that man. But now…” Vyvin sighed while he felt his eyepatch with his fingers. “…I didn’t even see him coming. Before I knew it I was on the ground.” He examined the wood in his hand and rubbed his thumb along the bite marks. “My tolerance for pain is not what it once was either.”

Asrol shook his head, still staring down.

Sir Vyvin put his good hand under his squire’s chin and lifted his head so that their eyes met. “I think it’s time for a new generation of knights to rise.” He smiled at the young man.

Asrol’s eyes shot wide open and his heart raced.

“I trained you well Asrol, there’s little more you can learn from me.”

“Master, I…” Asrol’s head was spinning.

“I’ll speak to Sir Amik about you starting the trials. I’m sure you’ll do an excellent job.”

Asrol said nothing, he just stared back, mouth ajar. Sir Vyvin smiled at him.

“I never had any children, I dedicated my life to Saradomin and the white knights. You are all I will leave in this world. Asrol, I want you to polish up my armour and get the arm fixed so that when you pass the trials, and you will pass them, you may wear it. I know you’ll become an excellent knight of Asgarnia.”

Holding back tears, Squire Arsol leaped up and hugged Sir Vyvin.

“Ahh… ahh… easy on the arm!”  


End file.
